Discussion:Calahan
Scène ? Quand ce Mangemort (je vous rappelle que Mangemort prend une majuscule et également que vous n'avez pas le droit de renommer des pages sans en discuter auparavant...) apparaît-il exactement ? -- septembre 12, 2011 à 17:53 (UTC) Dans le quatrième film, quand les mangemorts viennent au cimetière, et que Voldemort arrache les masques, on entend le nom mais on le voit pas. Raphlure septembre 12, 2011 à 18:01 (UTC) Soupir... Mangemort avec un grand M... Alors j'ai regardé en version sous titrée originale + française, il n'y a ni Calavan ni Calahan dans le texte sur l'écran. On entend effectivement quelque chose entre Crabbe et Macnair, mais avec la voix de Ralph Fiennes je ne suis pas spécialement sure que ça soit un nom plus qu'un râle, surtout qu'on voit les personnages cités démasqués au fur et à mesure et il n'y en a pas entre Crabbe et Macnair donc pour moi il n'y a pas de personnage supplémentaire et cette page n'est pas à conserver. Je mets mon coéquipier sur le coup et il viendra vous dire ce qu'il en pense pour sa part plus tard. En tout cas, nous ne sommes pas une succursale de Wikipédia : si vous voulez participer au niveau de la partie Harry Potter de Wikipédia, libre à vous, mais les infos de Wikipédia restent sur Wikipédia. -- septembre 12, 2011 à 18:59 (UTC) Moi j'ai fais que modifier la forme pour que ça soit plus présentable, je me doutais bien que tu allais vérifié mais au cas où fallait bien mettre une mise en page convenable. Raphlure septembre 12, 2011 à 19:01 (UTC) Après avoir visionné la séquence en français, anglais, sous-titré et non sous-titré, il n'est pas clair que ce soit un nom, surtout dans la version anglaise. Pourquoi nommer un personnage qu'on ne voit pas démasqué par Voldemort et qui n'est cité nulle part ailleurs? A mon avis, ce n'est pas le nom d'un Mangemort. --Jmini septembre 12, 2011 à 19:53 (UTC) Donc... En plus de mon coéquipier ci-dessus, j'ai également demandé à Seth qui est un admin du wiki anglophone et voilà ce qu'il me dit "The existance of this "Calahan" is ludicrous; all that Voldemort says between "Crabbe" and "Macnair" is a grunt. This is further proved by the fact no "Calahan" is ever mentioned on the DVD subtitles." Donc sans lui avoir dit mon raisonnement (un râle entre les deux noms et une absence dans les sous-titres), il pense comme moi que cette page n'a aucune raison d'être. Je remplace la page pour la mettre dans les pages à supprimer. La page n'est pas effacée à la légère, cela a été le fruit d'une longue recherche. -- septembre 13, 2011 à 08:11 (UTC) Vu le ramassis de données sans source ajoutées par cet utilisateur sur Wikipédia sur la page du film 7, j'en conclus que j'ai bien perdu mon temps à chercher. Vu certains de ses ajouts comme ceux à la page du film 4, Je soupçonne fort de l'avoir déjà bloqué en anonyme pour ajouts de données non sourcées il y a quelques jours ici. Je supprime donc dès maintenant cette page de Calavan / Calahan et autres Callahan. -- septembre 14, 2011 à 08:50 (UTC)